


Nemesism

by Reeg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Don't Read This, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Horrible plot in general, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mild Smut, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Omega Reader, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Scenting, Short Reader, Threats of Violence, Underage Sex, Virgin Omega Reader, Virginity, Weird Omegaverse stuff, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeg/pseuds/Reeg
Summary: It's all fair in love and war and in these times of borderline crisis where Omegas are hard to come by, it applies more than our little reader will ever know.On Hiatus!!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Aobajousai Volleyball Club & Reader, Datekougyou Volleyball Club | Date Tech Volleyball Club/Reader, Fukuroudani Volleyball Club/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nekoma Volleyball Club/Reader, Reader/Everyone, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	1. Ch. 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch. 1 -- Alpha 

Karasuno High School.

The bustle of the students caused a heavy feeling to settle in the pit of my stomach, they were all making their way through the packed hallways from the entrance hall. Where our oh so beloved principal gave his prolonged speech about this year and what to look forward to, though most of the students were more interested in his wig than the actual speech. My hands seemed to collect sweat as my nerves got the best of me, causing me to stop briefly and look around at all of my peers. 

I felt myself deflate slightly, my shoulders hunching as my eyes scanned over them. The two other Omegas in this mass of students were grouped off with Alpha’s and Beta’s alike, talking among themselves as if they all had been together for years. Well, they must’ve known each other, it was rare for an Omega now-a-days to be without a pack, surrounded by people they have known their entire life or have hit it off with right away. Omega’s are known as very outgoing and sociable, the complete opposite of myself. 

The sound of their light and content voices filled my ears, the noise making me wince, a feeling of loneliness and rejection filled me and threatened to flow over as ugly tears. I tightened my fingering into a fist tightly, you can’t be rejected when you were never accepted in the first place stupid Omega. 

First days of school are always nerve wracking, but this was different… I was home schooled since 3rd grade and my first impression of high school was from movies with the stereotypical mean girl group, the jocks, the nerds and everything in between. Not the best glimpse into my future as a high school student if we’re being honest here. It didn’t help that my ‘pack’ was only my immediate family members. Alpha’s were another story when it comes to packs, they had their entire lives to figure it out but for Omega’s it’s different. It’s the utmost honor for an Omega to be in a huge pack tending to their Alpha’s and Beta’s every need. From a very young age we were taught to do so, so to be without just that, it was frowned upon in every sense of the word. An Omega without at least one or two others besides themselves and their family in a pack dynamic was an absolute sin in today’s views given how few there are of us. 

Those thoughts flooded my head as I made my way nervously with the other students. I couldn’t stop thinking about the looks of my peers' faces once they noticed my scent… The thought made my heart beat so fast I started seeing white my scent got a bit thicker, filling my nose and almost making me choke on my own saliva. I was so nervous that I forgot to keep myself in check. By now, a few Alphas within a few feet of me were glancing my way in concern.

I tried taking a deep breath and not freaking out even more. Calm the hell down (Y/N)...All the sudden a feeling of a warm comforting hand made sparks dance across the skin of my upper left arm from a touch so gentle a gasp pushed past my lips before I could stop it. Orange hair filled my vision as a concerned alphas scent rushed into my nose, causing me to suck in a sharp breath while my eyes widened. 

My entire body seemed to shake with anticipation as it felt like his scent was seeping into my skin, making a shiver of pleasure shoot up my spine. I almost moaned but in order to ground myself I tightened my fist digging my nails into my palms. I quickly bit down hard on my lip, stopping the sound in my throat, coming off as a light whimper instead. Ginger and sandalwood was his scent and it was the most mouth watering thing I have ever smelled in the entire world. 

The thing with Alphas is that they all smell very different from each other, the base of this Alphas smell was ginger and sandalwood but he had his own smell, one that probably was based off of his shampoo and conditioner, his family members and his natural small. One that was unique to him and boy was it amazing.

"Are you alright, Omega?" His deep beautiful chestnut eyes sparkled as he loudly voiced his concerns while pushing his head a bit down in my direction. His grip on my upper left arm was light, almost like he was afraid of tearing my arm off if he pulled even a little bit. I felt a little bit of shame, this Alpha was afraid of breaking this poor little Omega… It’s always the same…

Then seconds later this pheromone that reeked of his scent filled my senses, making me feel almost blindsided by his scent. His scent was crashing into me, seeping into mine, overcoming my own and trying to calm me down. In a matter of seconds, my scent was completely gone and had been completely consumed by his appealing one. It felt so intimate and raw, I was being stripped of my own scent and filled to the brim with his. Like I lost my own Identity, something that literally defines me but it was okay because he was there to fix it with his own. 

I let out a distressed chirp at the vulnerable feeling that hit me so suddenly, this sound was one only very nervous omegas could conjure up. Other alphas around us tensed, pausing to glance in our direction making sure the distressed omega was being tended to. My scent was completely covered by this Alpha’s, onlookers must think I was his Omega so once they got a whiff of our combined scent they moved on seeing that an Alpha was already taking care of the situation. Some made sure to release relaxing pheromones as they walked on to help their fellow Alpha along. Others let out chirps unknowingly making some blush bright red before rushing off. 

The poor boy looked panicked causing his eyes to widen a bit. He moved a bit closer making me bump into his side slightly and immediately chirped back lowly. My tense muscles eased out unwillingly, my inner Omega pushing forward and I subconsciously leaned into his warm side as I bathed in his warmth and marvelous boyish scent. His grip moved from my arm to my back as I leaned into him, he smiled sweetly down at me as he saw my body ease up.

"Which class are you in, Omega?" His voice is softer now, lower in volume and huskier. From the way his smile seemed so bright but a bit strained and I could feel his excitement buzzing throughout his body. Despite all of that, he was holding back his voice and trying not to startle me. What a kind Alpha...

"I'm in freshman class 1, Alpha." My voice didn't even sound like my own, it was breathy and almost sultry. I felt nearly disappointed in myself, what was wrong with me? I met one cute Alpha on my first day and I already wanna be his bitch. Unbelievable. 

"That's my class, just follow me Omega. I'll take care of you." He laughed as the aforementioned excitement got the best of him and his giddiness showed greatly, knowing that an omega was leaning on him for support. He grabbed my hand giving it a squeeze, trying to ease my mood out again, unfortunately noticing my disappointment in myself through my scent.

"Yes Alpha, thank you" I tilted my head down and to the side in submission subconsciously, my body almost ached with wanting him to notice my submission and praise me for my obedience.  
"Good, Omega" His hand on my back rubs small circles in praise at my obedience, he nudged me a little in order to get me moving again. A shiver of something I’ve never felt before overwhelmed my entire body, I took a deep breath as I basked in his praise while my inner Omega thrived. 

He smiled so brightly that it almost looked like it hurt, what an innocent Alpha… His eyes occasionally glanced over my figure every once in a while before we finally got to our classroom. Walking in and greeting the teacher, who smiled at the Alpha taking care of their classes Omega. We got to pick our own seats so once I was seated by the window in the back, I glanced at the Alpha, who took a seat to my right. 

For some reason, I felt the urge to curl into him, letting his scent soak into my desperate body like it had moments before, I wanted to be stripped of my own scent and filled with his, embracing him and feeling his— I shook my head slightly, wanting to stop those thoughts before they became a problem. I wouldn’t let myself get carried away, god why was this so difficult? I need to chill out, it’s only the first day and I didn’t want all of these Alpha’s to think I was an easy Omega. How embarrassing would it be if I were to get turned on in a room full of Alphas, I wanna off myself just thinking about it. 

"I'm Hinata Shouyou, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier." His now completely different sounding voice broke through my thought process, he sounded so shy now. Completely different from his alpha voice, which simply thinking back on made a shiver run up my spin yet again. His cheeks were beat red as his eyes looked everywhere but at me.

"It's nice to meet you Alpha Hinata-San, I'm (Y/N) (L/N). Thank you for helping me by the way, you were amazing. I'm so embarrassed that I freaked out though, all of the Alphas looked so confused." I felt the blood rush up my neck, to my checks and the top of my ears. I started nervously rubbing my thumbs together between my clasped hands resting on the desk, glancing up at him for a moment before averting my eyes again. Damn girl, get a grip. 

"Oh it's okay Omega! I'm sorry I didn't help earlier, I just didn't want to impose but when your scent started sending off fear pheromones I couldn't just watch anymore." His shy reply made my heart beat so fast, he was such a good Alpha, it made my heart pound with excitement and the urge to smother him in one of my nests at home seemed to overcome my entire being. I pushed my thighs together, the thought of him in one of my nest made me feel things in places I haven’t before.

"Thank you Alpha, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." My reply made me cringe, I knew I would look back at this later, when his smell isn't all over my body or stuck in my nose, and completely freak. I hated my Omega mind and body, I gave in so easily to this complete stranger just because he simply helped me walk when my own stupid legs couldn’t. Typical Omega shit… 

"Ah! It's my pleasure Omega, I'm here if you need anything else." His reply was so sweet, but all I could think about was how irritating this was… and how bad I wanted him to just devour me already…. Ew. 

My response to his presence was completely embarrassing, I can't believe I acted like this around him. He must think I'm such an easy Omega. I felt tears fill my eyes. Dammit why is this Alpha bothering me so much, what's going on with me? I'm so emotional for absolutely no reason. My scent starts to peak again, my thoughts going crazy with self pity and degrading my own behavior.  
"Alright class! Let's get started!" The teacher's voice breaks through my thought process, saving me from a complete and utter disaster happening again.

I felt a calming pheromone from Hinata, it was light but I still noticed it as it washed over my entire body. Making me ease up and let out a tiny moan. I tried covering the moan up with a cough but Hinata's shocked shriek made my face light up in an impressive amount of time. Damn this… I wanna go home.

As school goes on, nothing major happens. I worked hard to focus more on my studies than the Alpha sitting next to me, which was a lot harder said than done. By the time the school day had ended, Hinata hurriedly stands up and gathers his things. I could feel his excitement as his scent brushed against mine. Goosebumps littered my skin as my inner Omega purred at his happiness, a happy Alpha so close to me made me wanna do anything to keep him happy. 

As he picked up his bag from the ground, he glanced at me for a second before deciding to speak.  
"I'm going to the gym, I joined the volleyball team. You should stop by some time and watch me Omega." His smile was so big and bright it almost blinded me.

As he left, he brushed against my arm, leaving behind his calming scent. He must have been worried about abruptly leaving. I could tell how fast he wanted to get to the gym by the way he started running after he was a few feet in front of me. A laugh pushed its way past my lips before I could stop it, causing other people to glance at me in confusion.

What a strange Alpha.

On another note, what a coincidence...

I packed up all my things, taking my time as I knew she would be leaving her own classroom right about now. A few minutes passed with me standing next to the classroom door as I saw her dark hair come into view.

"Ah, (Y/N)-Shi, I hope you didn't wait long." Her soft pink lips parted slightly as she took in my scent. A smile brightened up her beautiful face as she familiarized herself with my Omega presence.

"You didn't keep me long at all, Kiyoko-Senpai." I tried to ease out my scent, not wanting the Alpha to sense my nervousness.

"Why don't we go to the club room first, I'll show you around a bit before meeting the team. Does that sound okay, (Y/N)-Shi?" Her dark eyes glanced at mine and softened up as she hooked her arm around my left one and tugged me into her side.

Her alpha scent, Vanilla with a hint of allspice, filled my nose. She smelt so good. I felt my body ease into her, she was taller than me, as most people were given that I was I was 5'1 and she must have stood at around 5'4. With her so close to me, she looked so effortlessly beautiful and confident. It made me feel safe and content, making a small pleased chirp escape my mouth. For the first time since I got to school, I felt calm. 

Once we made it to the club room she walked me through what a manager does, I asked a few questions, we organized the club room, grabbed some things the boys would need and then we were off to meet the team.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Excuse us, we need to get through." We came to a stop right before the gym, my face running into her back from stopping so soon. Her steel eyes glanced back at me with a soft look to see if I was okay, before staring at the two alphas before us.

Right then, I smelt Hinata's scent rush over me. Making my scent spike up in happiness. I poked my head out from behind Kiyoko to see two awe struck Alphas. Their attention broke from her once they smelt my excitement. Hinata's eyes light up as he makes eye contact with me. I perked up as his eyes fell on me, an unknown feeling filled me almost to the brim. 

"You came, Omega!" Hinata's surprised face made me giggle.

"Well, if you would have stayed a few seconds after telling me you joined the Volleyball team, I would have told you that I did as well" I teased him with no regrets, loving this Alphas reactions and you can’t forget the one of a kind scent of his.

"I'm actually banned from all club activities...." His reply made me stand up straighter and I immediately took a step towards him. My Omega instinct wanting to please the Alpha, wanting his bright smile back on that face of his. 

His scent was screaming for comfort and at that moment I felt I would do anything just to make him happy. My simple yet determined reaction to his unease left him smiling largely again causing my shoulder to drop in ease while his scent calmed a bit. His inner Alpha was content and praising this little Omega for wanting to please him.

"Umm, you two know each other?" The unfamiliar dark haired Alpha’s voice broke through our moment. Stopping us from unknowingly scenting each other for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Not that either of us knew that though.

"Yeah, we are in the same class. What's it to you Kageyama?" Hinata's reply took me by surprise, does he hate this guy or something?

"I don't care you idiot, I just didn't know you were bonded already" Kageyama's rough voice made my inner Omega go crazy.

"Um, w-we aren't bonded! We just met today actually." My small but firm voice came through the silence, making each alpha relax. My soothing presence made them want to move closer my way but they all held back.

"Oh, I see..." Kageyama blushed bright red and couldn't meet my eyes, he must have a hard time talking to Omegas. So cute.

"We should really head inside now Kiyoko-Senpai. That bag must be heavy." I decided to give Kageyama a breather as I turned from a blushing Hinata, who I didn't even notice had moved to stand right next to me, to address the older Alpha. She smiled softly as she stepped forward to open the gym doors, only to be greeted with two more Alphas.

"Hey Kiyoko! Thanks for your hard work— Oh let me get that." The Alpha with the buzzed haircut flirted with Kiyoko, holding out his hands for the bag. His scent felt like it hit me full force in the face almost knocking me over. He was overly pleased and eager to even be in Kiyoko's presence. Even after only a few seconds of being around him I could tell he was a bit over the top but means well. His scent on the other hand was nice, very relaxing.

"No thanks, I'll carry it myself." Kiyoko's curt reply made me choke back a laugh. I found myself glancing over my shoulder to Hinata and Kageyama while I felt Kiyoko's soft hand encase over my left write lightly pulling me along with her quickly trying to escape the other alpha’s presence. Before being pulled from their point of view I whispered to Hinata.

"Goodbye Alpha, I'll hopefully see you soon." I felt a blush overcome my checks as I let out a shy wave forwards the ginger haired boy and Kageyama.

"I love it when she ignores me!" I heard Tanaka say, his scent now fading as I walked further into the gym with Kiyoko.

I was immediately hit with many scents, most of them Alphas. As we walked quickly into the gym, the other alpha that I sensed in the beginning smiled sweetly at me before rushing to the door and shut it.

As the scents rushed into my nose, I felt a shiver run up my spine. I know Omegas are few and far between but I hoped to whoever was listening that at least one would be a part of this rowdy bunch.


	2. Ch. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all over the place so I apologize! I feel I could've done better... But anyway! Thanks for the kudos and comments <3 I'm surprised anyone is actually reading this...

Ch. 2 -- Omega   
After some brief introductions from Kiyoko about me to the players, though regretfully I barely remember any of it, they started practice. I felt dazed from the day I've had, so many new scents and emotions filled me to the brink. I felt like my head was in the clouds by the time everyone started practice.

I'll have to learn their names later.

Here's the thing, I've never been to a public school before. Let alone being around so many Alphas at once. There were so few Omegas left now that most of us were hidden away, if we weren't mated or in a pack then most were living with their parents and were very restricted from doing anything on their own. Which is part of the reason why I've spent my entire life trying to avoid alphas and going to a private all Omega school in Tokyo.

My dad ended up getting a job in Miyagi Prefecture, where he and mom grew up. My mother, who is a writer, didn't mind moving out to the country again. She expressed that the familiar and quiet environment would give her more inspiration like it used to before college. My parents also thought it would be better to live out in the country with an omega as a daughter.

Living in the city was overwhelming and they never let me go anywhere but school. It's understandable but it was so suffocating even if I knew deep down that they meant well. I had no friends not to mention having barely had any interactions with alphas, the results of that being my current awkward nature, as well as anxiety of big crowds and social interactions.

Omegas are hard to come by now-a-days, after the worldwide incident a few years ago. Which meant living in the city was getting dangerous for me and my family. I watched so many of my Omega friends disappear or leave my private school before they finally had to shut the place down. My mom ended up enrolling me into homeschooling and thus the overbearing and protective nature of my parents hit the fan.

Though I was surprised to find that they calmed down once we moved out here. Most of our family, from both sides, still live here or around the area so I believe that eased their minds about my situation. Also helps that they grew up here and everyone knew each other.

I finished middle school with wonderful marks, many high schools reached out. I was nervous about going to public school but my parents decided they wanted me to go to Karasuno, where dad had gone.

Which brings us to where we are now. Kiyoko needed to grab some new towels from the club room as practice was coming to an end.   
By the time my head wasn’t as clouded with panic we had made it to the club room. Kiyoko was looking down at me with a slight frown and placed the towels down before turning to me fully. That's when I noticed her concerned scent and the burn in the back of my mind burst to life. I immediately released a calming pheromone while reaching out and touching her arm while moving my head to the side to show my neck in submission.

Kiyoko's eyes widen at my sudden action, before they soften.

What a good little Omega.

Kiyoko's eyelids dropped a bit, making her steel eyes look stormy and seductive. Her body shuddering with pleasure over the Omegas openly submissive act. Kiyoko let out a low alpha sounding hum, the sound vibrating through her chest and sending a shot of pleasure straight to my core.

My legs pressed together hard, a feeling of something wet and thick sliding out of my core, dripping over my lips. The feeling caused a silver to run up my spine from the unusual slightly tickling sensation, then within a second a pool of wetness filled my, what I assumed to be, now ruined undies. A blush crept up my neck and over my entire face, I felt very hot all of a sudden. I stepped back, wanting to escape this Alphas presence.

I turn around on my heel and make a run for it when a deep sounding growl ripped through the air. The rim of my vision coated in a deep red, making me a bit disoriented as I pushed forward towards the door to made a break for it. I was just about to wrap my hand around the door knob when a sudden distressed chirp stopped me in my tracks resulting in me almost tripping over my own feet. 

"I'm so sorry (Y/N)-shi...." Her soft and calming voice trailed off.

I whipped around letting out a loud chirp back, eager to please. Damn it what kind of shit is this, one second I’m making a break for it and the next I’m on my knees acting needy and eager. That being said, no matter how much I hated myself for stopping, I couldn’t deny that I liked Kiyoko-San. She was calming and delicate, in an alpha kind of way. She felt like home, if I'm being honest and the thought of upsetting her over something neither of us can control made me feel horrible. Though the wetness I felt before still lingered, I came out of my Omega drop. Taking a deep breath in through my nose now that my mind was clear as well as my instincts calm, I realized the scent of arousal thick in the air. I gulped trying to push away the thoughts of this kind female Alpha dominating me. I couldn’t stop myself as I stepped forward forwards the distressed alpha. In a way, I didn’t even know if I wanted to stop it at this point. 

"It's okay Kiyoko-San, I'm sorry I tried to run... it's just... I don't... I didn't.." I trailed off, not knowing the right words to say. The situation was so new to me and though the experience was needed, it still left a very overwhelming emotional tool on my mind and body. 

This feeling of heat swarming and brewing in my lower regions throws me off causing tears to fill my eyes. The feeling of shame that washed over me was very hard to ignore. It felt absolutely horrible, I have never dropped before and honestly the feeling absolutely terrified me now that I have. I felt I wasn't in control of my body, which wasn’t the only time today that I had felt so hopeless when it came to my own body and its reactions. It felt like the wetness in my panties was so foreign and the feeling deep in the pit of my stomach had me feeling hot all over. It all threw me off greatly and I began to feel the tears that had gathered in my eyes earlier start to fall.

The feeling of my now wet tears surprised me and I let out another chirp, this one was filled with self loathing and confusion. One only an Omega could make, the kind that could bring an entire pack of Alphas their their knees in concern. How many times has it been today? I need to get it together but I can't stop myself from crying now. I couldn’t hold back the emotions that had built up all day today.

All the sudden, I became aware of her presence in my mind, brushing up against my nerves deep inside my body and planting a seed of calmness within my being. Her alpha presence made me feel at ease and very comfortable, if I didn’t know any better I would’ve thought this was an Alpha’s ploy to make me ease up around them before they went in for the kill. 

"Omega... what's wrong?" Kiyoko's alpha voice makes my stomach deeply clench, hotness set ablaze within my groin, which results in me crying out even more.  
Kiyoko’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she had never really encountered an omega before. She had felt so many emotions and fought against her alpha instinct more in the past few minutes than she ever has in her entire lifetime. This Omega made her feel things that a beta never could.

"I... I'm uncomfortable... down... there" I pushed that sentence out in between my pained whimpers that I attempted to hold back. I pressed my legs together at the mentioned feeling down south.

A few second went by before Kiyoko's face lit up with realization. It felt like time stopped as she smiled down at me softly and calmly. Another clench fluttered deep within my stomach as she started walking forwards towards me with light steps. Once she made it she leaned around me, locking the door to the club room. This caused sweat to drop from my forehead in panic only for my body to tense up when I felt her warm hands wrap around my arms, pausing for a second more to calm me down before leading me over to a chair. 

My feet stumped underneath me as we made our way over to the old chair, her hands slightly pushing down upon my shoulders to indicate that she wanted me to sit. I hesitated before following through with her nudging and taking a seat on the cushioned folding chair. I jumped, started as she suddenly dropped down to a crouch before my legs, before the warmth of her hands could be felt brushing up against the outside of my skirt. This caused me to panic, my eyes bolted to the ground at what she was insinuating, this couldn’t be happening, it was only my first day. I ripped my eyes from the floor as she let out another alpha like hmm wanting to gain my attention back on her. 

When our eyes met, her scent seem to fill the room in thick waves as she saw the shame and confusion all over my face. I felt like I was choking on the scent from how strong it was and the shame only became worse when I realized….that I liked it. Thus causing another clench making my eyes shut quickly, wanting everything to disappear. 

This day has been shit from the start, the embarrassment I felt now would most likely only be the beginning. Maybe mom was right, maybe I should just take online courses until I graduate. Not like I’ll be missing anything, cause honestly this first day of school has only made it more obvious that I won’t be having the most… normal… experiences when it comes to high school. 

"Little Omega... let me clean you up, okay? Alpha will make you feel better." Kiyoko's hands flattened over my skirt, pausing again almost like she was asking for permission to pull it up, and by the look in her eyes I assumed that that was exactly what she was doing.

I let out a whimper before nodding. Maybe she could tell me what's wrong with me. I felt myself almost drop again as she pushed my skirt up and dragged my underwear over my hips before pulling them over my feet and off to the side. She let out calming pheromones when she sensed me close to dropping again. Now knowing the difference, she could alter my drops with her pheromones.

~~

It was a powerful tool an Alpha had over an Omega, now Kiyoko finally understood what it was like to be in control, her inner Alpha was buzzing with excitement over the new found domination it had over this small first year. The feeling was so intoxicating that Kiyoko had to fight off the urge to claim this Omega right here and now. Though she stopped herself, mostly because she didn’t want to ruin what could be a perfectly nice friendship with someone and because Omega’s were so hard to come by, if she messed up then everyone on the team would suffer. 

From the interaction earlier today at the gym, she knew what was happening between Hinata and (Y/N), though it was quite obvious that the two first years were completely clueless. She couldn’t mess this up but the thought of the (H/C) girl in front of her going home with the small ginger made her wanna act up. She promised herself she would let it all go, she had to. Besides, she had her own pack waiting for her a bald headed alpha came to mind, making her feel guilty. A whimper knocked her out of her thought process, making her attention go to the Omega so close to dropping. 

‘The Drop’ is what they called a time period when Omegas started disappearing. It's kinda word play, referring to the drop in the AOB System and hierarchy as well as the term they use when an Omega slips into an Omega headspace. Which is what was happening currently to the poor first year. When an Omega "drops" it's basically them going into a mild temporary heat driven by an Alpha’s pheromones.

The feeling of such overwhelming power and knowing almost everything about an Omega just from witnessing one of their drops was absolutely mind blowing. From what Kiyoko had heard, drops only occurred when Omegas were first exposed to an alpha’s pheromones, when they were in their nesting phase, or when they were mated to said Alpha or Alphas. She could guess which one was which in this situation, given she could literally smell your innocence. Your untouched Omega body reeked of a scent so sweet, it begged for an Alpha to taint it.

~~

"Alright Omega, I'm going to clean you up now so calm down. Alphas got you." Kiyoko's tone was light again and you felt something within you settle down. She walked over to the freshly clean towels she was going to take back to the gym. Picking one up before turning back to me and crouching down in front of my open legs. Your tense muscles now at ease, your legs fall apart so the alpha in front of you could reach your soaked thighs.

"It's okay Omega." Kiyoko's soothing voice filled my ear as she brought one of the towels between my legs to whip away the slick.

"What... what was that? Is there something wrong with me?" I felt tears gather in my eyes yet again, a chirp threatening to spill from my lips.

"No Omega, nothing is wrong with you. That was your first time being exposed to... lustful pheromones. I'm sorry Omega, I should've been more careful." Kiyoko frowned as she trailed off. 

She stood up, going to her gym bag before the sound of something unzipping was the only thing I heard in the quiet room. She moved over some clothes before grabbing a pair of white cotton underwear from within the bag. She walked back to me, crouching down again before glancing up at me expectedly. I got the unspoken request, placing my feet through the underwear as I stood up. She pushed the underwear up my legs and over my ass, snugly fitting my body before fixing my skirt and standing up straight. I smiled in appreciation at her despite feeling a bit stupid, still a bit dazed from everything that's happened. I felt high almost, off of all the alphas scents I've smelt today.

"Thank you so much Alpha... I've never dropped before." I shyly explain. Since I've never had a heat before as well, this was my very first time dropping. It was the worst. A spark of fear settled deep within my chest at the thought of my first heat. Ugh no, I’ll deal with that horrid thought process later.

"Your first? Have you ever had a heat before Omega?" She questioned as her scent spiked with curiosity.

"I'm a late bloomer, Alpha. At least that's what my mother says." I explained. It wasn't completely unheard of, though still rare.

She nodded as she turned to put the dirty underwear and towels in her bag. She must've smelled my confusion after she zipped up her bag because she turned around while smiling softly.

"I'll wash everything then bring it back to you. Can't have you walking around with slick covered panties, some Alphas are so unpredictable." She smiled sadly, thinking about the reality of it all.

I nodded my head in understanding, the feeling in my chest bursting to life yet again. I felt a soft pleased chirp release in the back of my throat before I could stop myself. I flushed bright red, my hand coming up to cover my face from view. I felt Kiyoko's warm hand wrap around my wrist before I was being tugged forward. A warm glow surrounding us as she smiled softly over her shoulder at me, unlocking the door and then we stepped out. We made light conversation while we walked back. I was surprised at how normal it was between us, nothing weird or awkward. Time seemed to fly as we made our way back into the gym, our conversation being cut short as we heard a commotion coming from the other side of the room where the main doors are.

Kiyoko smiled down at me while placing the towels down on the ground by the waters, grabbing her booklet and pencil before walking over to the group of loud boys. I could smell the tension from here, I wonder what happened? 

"What about me? I'm here too!" I heard Hinata's loud but hesitant voice call out.

"The game is on Saturday morning!" Daichi, at least I remembered the captain's name, explained while ignoring Hinata.

By now, we were close enough to see the two troublesome first years staring intensely at Daichi. The bald guy who was standing in front of Hinata glancing back at the strict alpha questionably.

"I'm here too, you know!" Hinata's distress was building in his scent as he jumped up, one hand in the air and the other pointed at himself.

The bald guy let out a smug chuckle, watching Hinata struggle.

"Listen up, Upperclassman Tanaka here is gonna train the heck—" The smug Alpha was cut off, being dragged back into the gym by the silver haired Alpha.

Ah, so his name is Tanaka-senpai.

Said silver haired Alpha quickly closed the doors as Daichi's booming voice said "Got it?"

Kiyoko watched the entire thing go down, a slight sliver of curiosity in her scent before moving her attention to the three boys conversation.

"Y'know, aren't you being a little hard on them?" The silver haired alpha stressed to the captain. 

"It's true. You are being more strict than usual, Daichi." Tanaka agreed with the other Alpha.

They had a point, Alpha or not, why was he being so hard on Hinata and Kageyama?

I watched the conversation unfold, poking out from behind Kiyoko. My Omega presence is masked by Kiyoko’s Alpha one so I wasn’t that nervous about being around so many unknown faces and scents. 

“It’s true. You are being more strict than usual, Daichi.” The bald Alpha-Tanaka let out a sweetly curious scent that almost sent shivers down my spine. It was gonna be hard to keep my guard up around these guys, they all seemed so laid back, even in a strict situation like this one. Maybe a bit intense, but its better than some Alphas I’ve heard about. 

“Is there any special reason for that?” The kind looking silver haired Alpha pressed more into the issue. 

The dark haired Alpha paused for a minute. 

“You guys saw them play last year. Kageyama supposedly had exceptional ability for a middle schooler, but he has almost nothing to show for it. That needs to change. His individualism will play out the same as middle school. He could drag the team down. What sets the situation apart for middle school, is that Hinata is playing on the same team.” 

Ah, that makes sense, Hinata and Kageyama could bring each other up and better the other. Are they really both that good, I can’t wait to see them play…

“Hinata? Well, yeah, he is kinda a raw ball of agility.” Tanaka-Senpai agreed. His scent spiked with excitement at the idea of getting some volleyball action with said first year. 

“Yeah, but he isn’t at his full potential. He has extraordinary speed and reflexes plus that jumping power. But he didn’t have a settler in middle school. Kageyama on the other hand, wants a spiker fast enough to hit his tosses. Separately, they are incomplete, but put them together…” He trailed off before continuing “Get them to work in combination…” A burst of pride and excitement pheromones quickly filled the air around us, causing all of us to be taken back by the sudden overwhelming feeling of an Alpha on the roll. “...And Karasuno will evolve leaps and bounds!” The other Alphas looked surprised and seemed to spike with their own pheromones, making me feel like I could choke on the intensity of it. 

I winced visibly and Kiyoko quickly tore her attention away from the boys and laid a comforting hand on my upper back. A spike of irritation ripped through the air causing everyone to tense, Kiyoko’s change in behavior surprising everyone. 

“Are you okay (Y/N)?” She glared slightly at the other making the silver haired Alpha take a step back to show he meant no harm before her steel eyes met mine in concern.

“Oh, I’m okay Alpha! Nothing to worry about, but I think I should head home. I’ve been exposed to so many new scents a migraine is starting to set in.” I laughed it off and released pleased pheromones to ease all of the Alpha’s, my reaction making the Captain to smile proudly at my quick Omega thinking which was more of an instinct than anything else. 

Everyone eased up at my laid back reaction to their slight slip up and Kiyoko quickly helped me to the entrance we had previously come through. We made our way to the Manager room in a comfortable silence. Just before reaching the door Kiyoko stops a bit and slides her hand down until it reaches the end of my shirt sleeve and lightly pulls me to stop as well. 

“I’m sorry about that, I just wish they would control themselves better…” Her Alpha’s voice seeped through at the thought of what happened. 

I needed to fix this right away… Her alpha looked close to coming through and devouring me whole. I felt my survivors instinct kick in when a pheromone close to what I would imagine a rut would smell like slightly filled the air. Damn… what do I do? 

“No! Alpha it’s perfectly fine! I’m sure they didn’t mean anything by it, after all before now they didn’t have to worry about any Omegas around. I’m sure they’ll get used to me before we know it! That goes for me as well!” My voice took on a higher tone, tilting my head to the side and closing my eyes as a sign of ultimate submission. 

Despite the overwhelming feeling in my entire being screaming at me to bolt as fast as I can, to just let this Alpha chase me until she catches me. I felt close to passing out from keeping myself from running but I kept pushing forward in order to calm this Alpha down. 

“Well, if you say so Omega. Let's get you home okay?” Her grip on my arm made me feel at ease again but the feeling of being borderline prey still applied. 

And the feeling never left even as I made my way home that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I apologize for the shit plot and writing. That being said, I will be making changes to my writing in the future, and or, rewriting this fic after its finished. I cross-posted this on Wattpad. Idk how I feel about all of this... I have never posted stuff before so I'm really nervous but I do wish to work on improving my writing and I hope this fic will help me do just that!


End file.
